Dun Dunnn
by Ghostpirates
Summary: The name is lame. I hate it. But I can't think of anything else right now. Yeah, um. This story is pretty much about the KH people being in highschool, I guess? Not sure where it's going. I have a feeling it'll turn out good though. Mar/Vex main and other


"But Roooooxy, tomorrow's Valentine's Day. We have'ta do something."

"Axel, for the last time, we're not going out."

The red-head whined, "Awww. You know you love me. Come oooon." He leaned on the blonde boy's shoulder.

"No," Roxas said as he shrugged Axel off. "Go hang out with you _other_ friends. You know, the ones that actually _like_ you."

With that, Roxas stalked off to his next class. Axel was left standing alone next to his friend's locker, looking sad. He sighed and banged his head on the locker next to him before rubbing it and walking off as well. He'd try again later. Maybe then the blonde wouldn't be so adamant. He had seemed a little pissed about something...

--

"Ri_ku_. Listen to people when they talk to you."

Said boy shook from his daze and turned to look at his best friend who was a girl and also his girlfriend, Kairi.

"What?"

"I was _saying_, we should go out tomorrow. Since, you know, it's Valentine's Day and all and we're going out," she repeated, making sure she had his attention.

"Right. Sure," Riku said, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair.

Suddenly, a brunette came bounding up to them, dragging Roxas with him. He stopped and pushed the annoyed blonde into a seat. "Hey guys! What're you up to?"

Riku smiled imperceptibly. Only someone who was really looking could have seen it. Which was Roxas.

"Nothing really Sora. Just talking about tomorrow. What're you going to be doing?" Kairi asked as she leaned on Riku.

Sora's face darkened the tiniest bit as he replied, "Nothing. I guess I'll just be home. You know, _alone._ Unless Rox wants to hang out with me." He grabbed Roxas and licked his cheek.

Roxas, looking disgusted, pulled away from the hyperactive teen and wiped his cheek with the sleeve of his overlong sweatshirt.

"Eww. Just eww. I don't think I'll be hanging out with you. Axel asked me out--," he glared at them as the three sniggered, "-- and I doubt he'll give up unless I say yes. So I'll most likely be with him."

The brunette pouted. "Well, then I'll just hang out with my _new_ friends."

He walked away before they could ask him what he was talking about.

--

"Marluxia, get away from me. I'm working."

"But Vexen, there's nothing to work on."

The blonde glared and held up another vial. The two were in the chemistry lab and Vexen was trying to fix his project for his science class. He would have been done by now, had Marluxia not decided to interrupt him with mindless chatter. He still didn't know why he was friends with the mindless idiot who had wierd hair. Seriously, pink? Who has that color hair, except for girls?

A poke to his side ended his musings and made him drop the glass tube, which shattered and covered him and his companion in a foul-smelling green liquid.

"Shit," Vexen curse. It wasn't like him to curse, but Marluxia really was getting on his last nerve. "You idiot. This stuff could be poisonous! I don't know if it was heated yet." Vexen started wiping his face with the egde of his apron.

"Right," Marluxia said. Vines grew from the cement around him and wiped the chemical from his face and clothes. They started creeping toward Vexen but he swatted them away and continued to clean up.

As he finished and set all his supplies back where they'd been, he turned to the annoying man. "What did you want from me anyway?"

"I dunno. I forgot."

Vexen slapped himself in the face and stomped out of the room.

--

Valentine's Day was just around the corner... Pretty much literally.

_Author's Notes:_

_No idea where this is going. I think I'll just be writing. Rating may change and whatnot. Plus, I just picked a random holiday. It has nothing to do with what holidays are coming up and stuff. Anyway, hope this turns out good. This is just the prologue. Also, I doubt the chapter names with have anything to do with the story. I just am not creative right now and will either use inside jokes or random things that come to mind. Wellm enough of my babling. Hope you liked the chapter. Read abd review if you feel like it. It would be much appreciated._

_MusicofFire_


End file.
